


All Work and No Play Makes Steve A Dull Boy

by werewolfsaz



Series: Work vs Play [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, businessman!Steve, surfer!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had been to Hawaii a few times for the corporation and everytime he saw that same blond surfer. He couldn't help watching him. And he was thrilled to see he was being watched in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play Makes Steve A Dull Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sort of popped into my head the other day and has been jumping up and down to be written ever since. For the sake of my sanity I had to do it :)  
> Comments feed the McDanno muses so please feed the animals, thank you  
> Enjoy

Steve had been to Hawaii a few times for the corporation and everytime he saw that same blond surfer. He couldn't help watching him. And he was thrilled to see he was being watched in return. 

The blond was always on the beach by Steve's hotel. Sometimes he was sat on the sand waxing his board, muscles flexing enticingly under his golden skin. Sometimes he was in the water, paddling smoothly, flowing to his feet to catch a wave. His strong, handsome face was always blissfully calm, sapphire eyes alight with happiness. Steve envied that.

This watching game had been going on for six months since Steve had first been sent to Hawaii. And he had finally screwed up his courage enough to talk to the golden surf god.  
After the conference, Steve changed into his blue swim trunks, grabbed his towel, sunglasses and a book and headed for the beach.

The blond was sat on his board in the water, bobbing on the gentle waves and Steve found himself captivated by the play of sunlight on his flawless skin. Settling himself on the sand close to the blond's things, Steve forced himself to open his book and read a few pages. Once the gorgeous surfer came back on land, he would begin his plan.

***  
Danny cast an experienced eye over the weather, deciding he'd had the best of the current waves. Catching one half assed swell, Danny let it sweep towards the shore. What he saw when he looked up made his blood hum and his heart pound. The stunning brunette that he'd seen before, was sat close to his gear, eyes hidden by dark glasses, a thick book in his strong looking hands.

He'd seen this gorgeous man around before, always buttoned up in suits, face serious. Now, laid on the pale sand, basking in the Hawaiian sun, he loomed even better. For a business man his body was beautifully muscled and cleanly defined. Danny found himself wishing he could trace the edge of every muscle with his tongue.

As he rose from the waves, water streaming from his body to cling to his chest hair, he saw the tall man's throat bob as he swallowed hard. Smirking to himself, glad the the attraction appeared to be mutual, Danny strode up the beach, jabbing his board into the sand before dropping onto the towel he'd spread out.

***  
Steve felt his breath stutter in his chest at the sight of the blond man walking from the ocean. He really was perfect. He smiled at Steve as he dropped onto his towel, his face lighting up as his big blue eyes skittered over the brunettes body. As he watched, the blond man seemed to come to a decision, face settling in a firmer, more seductive smile.

"Hi, I'm Danny," the blond introduced himself. Steve had to bite his lip at the sound of that deep, rumbling voice. It hit him low in the gut, feeding the pooling heat already simmering there.  
"Steve," he stuttered, reaching out to shake Danny's hand. That touch of cool, damp skin was like a jolt of electricity. Their eyes locked, pupils dilating as they gazed at each other.

"Fuck it," Danny muttered, lunging across the space between them, slamming his mouth against Steve's. The kiss took Steve by surprise and it took him a second to realise it was happening. With a groan he wrapped his arms round Danny's waist, pulling the smaller man completely onto his lap.  
"I've seen you here before," the blond gasped, pulling back to catch his breath. "I couldn't stop watching you. So gorgeous."  
"Me?" Steve panted. "You! You're so amazing, so perfect. God, I couldn't take my eyes off you from the second I saw you. Wanted to talk to you, ask you out but..."

Danny nipped Steve's lips, hands fisting in his short, dark hair.  
"Ask me later. Do you have a room in the hotel?"  
"Yes," Steve whispered, hope and lust bubbling up inside him.  
"Then lets go."  
They abandoned their stuff on the beach, rushing through the hotel, kissing frantically in the elevator. Steve scrambled to get the door to his room open, shoving Danny inside when he did.

"Strip," Danny growled, shimmying out of his board shorts. Steve's mouth went dry as he gazed at the blond, hands pushing his own shorts off. Danny's cock was a thing of beauty, thick, long and flushed deep red with his arousal, a bead of precum at the tip.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Steve muttered, rushing at him, bowling the blond over onto the bed. Danny's hands roamed over Steve's heated flesh, caressing him like they had been lovers for a long time.  
"Can I fuck you?" Danny pleaded, hands big and hot on the taller man's ass. 

Reaching over the edge of the bed to rummage through his bag, Steve came back with lube and a condom. Rolling off of Danny onto his back, the tall, dark haired man lifted his arms above his head, smiling at the blond.  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
With a groan, Danny poured lube onto his fingers, pressing one then another straight into Steve, twisting and scissoring them to stretch Steve's hole as quickly and thoroughly as possible.  
"Enough," Steve cried. "Put your cock in me, right now!"  
"Sure are a pushy bottom," Danny huffed, sliding the condom onto his leaking cock. Bending he sucked Steve's heavy, flushed dick into his mouth briefly.

"I'm gonna cum if you do that," Steve moaned, hands gripping Danny's broad shoulders. " I want your cock in me first."  
"God, you have such a dirty mouth," Danny whimpered, pressing the tip of his throbbing erection to Steve's hole. Pushing forward, he sank into the deep, clinging heat of Steve's body, groaning in ecstasy. Steve cried out, body arching into Danny's, legs locking round the slender waist.

"Hard, fast," Steve demanded, hips slamming down to meet Danny's thrusts. Angling his hips to hit the taller mans prostate, Danny obeyed, driving harder and faster into him. One hand wrapped around the brunettes dick, stripping it fast until he screamed Danny's name, thick ropes of white cum splashing over them both. Steve's body clamped down on Danny's cock, ripping his own orgasm from him, Steve's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

They collapsed together, breathing hard, dropping lazy kisses on mouths, cheeks and noses.  
"Would you like to go for dinner sometime?" Steve asked eventually, cheeks going slightly pink. Danny grinned at him, wide and easy, pulling him down for a kiss.  
"Room service is good enough for me."


End file.
